Mark of Athena: Tales of a Demigod
by InSaNiTy-Void
Summary: Christl's life sucks, she's constantly on the run from people who want to hurt her. What happens when she discovers she's a demigod? And not just any demigod, she has an important role to play in fate of the world! Only problem: she's clueless. Please R
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction, so dont be mad if it sucks u So, to explain, technically, we dont know who the seventh demigod of the Prophecy is, so i messed with that. It eventually falls into somewhere along how i envision MoA to go. SO yea...**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, I WANT TO IMPROVE, BUT I NEED YOUR HELP! **

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN PJO OR HOO I AM NOT RICK RIORDAN.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Christl sat in the corner of the classroom, head down, her usually pristine green eyes bloodshot from crying. Great, she thought, another thing people could use to make fun of her. A shadow crossed over her, and she looked up with her trademark defiant glare, that look that almost dared someone to mock her, practically whispering to them, _Try it, and see how far you get before I come after you_. She relaxed when she saw it was Chris: He looked down at her, and when he saw the dried tears, he simply sat on her desk, folded his arms and legs and said, "You don't play fair, you know that? It's hard to stay mad at someone who cries about it as soon as you leave."

She punched him in the stomach, "That argument was your fault!" she retorted, even while a smile of relief broke out on her face. He laughed when he saw her smile, "Sure, because you being stubborn had nothing to do with it." he said, the twinkle back in his dark blue eyes.

He jumped off the desk and ruffled his messy blonde hair saying casually, "So Christl, you wanna hang out after school?" it was a simple question, but she could see through his cool guy act, all the way to the red coming in at his cheeks.

"Sure-" she began; hoping for a nice day, but then the headache came in. She'd hoped because it was Chris, the argument wouldn't set her off; no such luck. She look up at him in terror, willing Chris to understand, and moreover, to run.

He looked at her, concern flashing across his face "What's wrong Christl?" She wanted to scream. If she said it out loud, people would panic, and draw closer, opposite to what she needed. She concentrated harder, praying for him to get it, he'd seen it before, it should have been common sense!

Then the headache intensified and the sky over the school was dyed crimson, in a manner almost befitting a genius painter. The scent of ozone filled the air, and she yelled in desperation "Run you idiot!" as the lightning struck.

"Lightning is a marvel of nature," her first foster mother had always told her, "Its beauty is immense and powerful for just a moment, and then it's gone; impossible to contain or control." Christl felt at that moment, the world could use less lightning. The lightning storm turned the roof into a very sloppy concrete mush and proceeded to crash down in deadly arcs around her. She knew what was coming, but she still screamed when the lightning struck Chris, four bolts directly to the chest. The storm raged around for a few more seconds but Christl had shut her eyes to block out the tears. When she opened her eyes again, she saw 3 people had been hit directly; she choked up when she saw Chris, his blonde hair singed black, and his blue eyes still opened in shock. She stepped forward, but thought better of it, and began running. She was used to this routine, once her "accidents" had become deadly she'd be run out anyway. So she ran first. Stay one step ahead of the people that wanted to hurt her, and she could stay one step ahead of the pain. But this time was different, Chris had been the first one to know that the "accidents" were her fault, and he didn't judge her for it. He'd stood up for her, made her laugh, and had broken down all her usual shields. So for the first time since her first foster mother, she felt the emptiness left by losing a loved one.

She stopped, unable to go on, and cried. The argument wasn't even important, it was so stupid. But she'd known what it would cause and she hadn't been able to control herself. Ever since she was little, whenever she felt sincere anger, or extreme sadness the world around her seemed to take it upon itself to punish whoever caused it. There were fires, storms, earthquakes, tsunamis, any destructive force you could imagine, it didn't matter. They all swelled around her, reveled in her desperation, in the destruction of her world. As the sun went down, she realized she had to keep going. She would find a new school, and try again but there was a new problem: she was scared, even with all the accidents and danger, and heart ache, the main problem was that this was the first time someone had died in one of the accidents. She took a pillow out of her backpack, and put it on the ground, she had an idea of where the next school she could go to was, but going at 2 in the morning might cause suspicion and attention she didn't need.

Christl closed her eyes, and her exhausted brain and muscles took over, putting her to sleep. She dreamed she was back at the school, but on the roof, looking out at the Catskill Mountains. Then, the very earth of the mountain began to morph, twisting into the features of a sleeping woman, her eyes were closed, but Christl could hear her as if she was speaking directly into her mind. "_Ahh little hero, always running away, nothing but a coward, yet still the gods will call on you; deny them, little one. If you do, I will return to you everything you have lost at their hand." _The dream shifted, and all of a sudden Christl was sitting on a beautiful pristine beach enjoying a day with Chris, and her first foster mother, Elizabeth was there making lunch, slightly behind them was her old house, her original home. As the voice spoke, the earth shook, and the house collapsed, and Chris and Elizabeth disappeared, Christl began running, this was not a force she trusted or wanted to challenge. But a giant rock spire erupted from the ground and impeded her. The voice laughed, "_There is no way to run from me, so long as you remain on this earth." _Christl sank down to the ground, understanding her helplessness, and the ground softened, and began pulling her into itself. "_Splendid, it is good you understand you cannot win; when your choice arrives, they will tell you to either deny me, or deny the gods. Deny them and I will return your life to you. But deny me child, and I will steal the last sanctuary you have from underneath your very feet._" And just like that, a chasm opened up and swallowed her. She fell down into the darkness screaming for Chris, for Elizabeth, for anyone, to save her.

Christl awoke with a start, cold sweat running down her face. She looked down at the ground, afraid that see would see the woman's face watching her. After staring for a few minutes, she shook her head vigorously. It had to have been just a dream; the dirt doesn't just start speaking to someone out of nowhere, and she didn't believe in any gods. Even if she did, she'd say they have a sick sense of humor. She gathered up her few belongings and started walking, even from here she could see the New York City skyline; the next school was in the city.

When she reached the city, she found a nearby shelter and talked her way in. She had no idea how long she'd be able to stay before everything went wrong; before another accident. She bought a map, and found what she was looking for: Cedar River Academy; a school for troubled teens in New York City. She walked into the main office and talked her way into the system, and her grades were transferred from her last few schools. She sighed as they printed out her class sheet; here we go again, she thought, how long I will last this time. The school day had already started, so she ended up heading to her second period class. After a few minutes of searching, she found the classroom, but for some reason, two extremely large kids were standing outside the door. Every sense in Christl's body screamed danger, and something told her they weren't there for decoration. They turned simultaneously, sniffing the air, and when they turned towards her, their eyes locked and one of them grinned savagely. Christl turned and ran on instinct; and about a second later the area of hallway where she'd been standing had been turned into an inferno. The two stepped forward, except….they couldn't be human, they had grown to nine-foot-giants, each unslinging a bag of what looked like cannonballs with holes like wiffle balls, except each hole was dribbling fire.

Christl screamed as the one on the left hefted a cannonball from his bag and threw it at her, this time with more success; the bronze comet hit the wall next to her, but the explosion slammed her against the far wall. Dazed, Christl looked up at the two giants, and cursed out loud; she figured this was it, the end of a life full of pain. She felt the tears building but she bit down, and glared at them. The one on the right smirked "I like this one brother; feisty. I see why the Earth Mother wants her alive. Hello little demigod, I am a Laistrygonian giant, hired by my patron to capture you." He bent down to pick her up with his gargantuan hand and she did the only thing that came to her head; she bit his finger. She would NOT let these giants have their way. "You'll pay for that demigod! The Earth Mother didn't say you needed to be in one piece!" he growled. He threw Christl against the wall, dulling her senses even further. She saw black spots dancing in front of her eyes, and her vision went blurry. She saw the giants heading over, and she wished that she could have an "accident" right now. But there was nothing, the only headache she had was from getting flung against walls. She felt a sense of hopelessness, she couldn't even walk, much less run from these things; and to make it worse she was blacking out.

As her vision faded, she thought she must be going crazy, because she could've sworn she heard a goat bleating…

* * *

So thats the first chapter...

Whose child do YOU think she is? Ill be surprised if someone can guess it.


	2. Chapter 2: Capture the Flag!

**SO...THIS CHAPTER WAS WAYYY TOO LONG. HERE, ENJOY IT, PRACTICALLY TWO FULL CHAPTERS. **

**Thanks to my one reviewer :D**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, I WANT TO IMPROVE BUT I NEED YOUR HELP!**

******Disclaimer: I DONT OWN PJO OR HOO I AM NOT RICK RIORDAN.**

* * *

Christl was tired of waking up at random locations, having no idea how she'd got there. But this one wasn't too bad. This time, she woke up lying in soft bed, with bandages wrapped around her head. She looked around her and saw that she was in a makeshift sort of hospital, full-stocked with medicinal supplies. Next to her was a glass of golden liquid that looked suspiciously like apple juice, she moved her arm to pick up the glass when the door opened. Christl was glad she hadn't picked up the glass yet, because she probably would've dropped it out of shock: a man came into the room, except he wasn't a man, where his lower body should be, was the body of a horse, man and horse, joined in perfect harmony. "Well, I hope you're feeling better, you gave us quite a scare." The horse-man said cheerfully.

"You're half-horse." Christl gawked, immediately feeling dumb.

"Well yes," he said kindly, as if he heard that a lot, "I am a centaur, my name is Chiron."

A memory flashed through Christl's head and she spoke it aloud, "Chiron…like the Chiron from Ancient Greek stories? The one that trained heroes?"

A smile sprouted on Chiron's face, "Not _like_ the Chiron, I _am_ that Chiron." He walked…no, _trotted_ over to the drink, and put it in her hands, "Drink this; it will help with your injuries."

She took the glass, but drinking was the last thing on her mind. She was reeling with questions, but she chose just a few important ones, "Where am I, How did I get here, and do you work for those freaks?" she asked, tensing her weak muscles, ready to try to escape.

"In that order? You are at Camp Half-Blood, you were saved by one of our protectors, and a few demigods, and no, we don't work with or for the Laistrygonians." He said rather impressively.

Instead of answering questions, all that he had really done was to create more, "Ok, both you and those things said demigod…what does that mean?"

"Well, considering you knew my name, I assume you are familiar with the stories of the gods? And the stories of those gods falling in love with mortals? When a god falls in love with a mortal and a child is born, the child is a demigod, half-god, half-mortal." He answered; his voice and his face told Christl he'd had this talk many times before.

"Gods? Like… the Greek gods?" She guessed, praying she was wrong.

"Yes, exactly. The Greek gods, as in, the great beings that control the forces of nature and human endeavors. " Chiron said, evidently pleased that she was accepting this so quickly. The dream came back to Christl, and now it was making sense, bit by bit. That thought didn't comfort her at all.

"But the gods are just myths, they don't exist." She said, however even as she said it, she didn't believe it.

"Well my dear, the gods still very much exist. They were first in Greece, then in Rome-"

"Then they died right?" Christl interrupted, her shattered brain trying to grasp onto her on last link to reality.

"No, the Gods are tied to Western Civilization, and are always at its heart. They began in Greece, and then they moved to Rome. After Rome they spent time throughout Europe; Germany, France, Spain, and England. And now the gods are here in America, entwined in everything that makes up this country."

Christl began to argue, but then she thought about what Elizabeth had told her, "No matter how far-fetched they may seem, all myths have some base of truth, and the crazier they are, the more likely they are to be true." With nothing left to say to the horse-man, she took a sip of the drink, but it didn't taste anything like apple juice, it tasted like Elizabeth's pies, Christl's all-time favorite food. She gulped down the rest, hungry for the taste that she'd missed for so long. Then she noticed the muscles in her arms and legs no longer felt like mush, in fact, she felt like she could tackle an ox. After a short pause she asked, "What is this stuff?"

"It is nectar, the drink of the gods, it can heal wounds and injuries, but too much of it will turn a demigods blood to fire, and their bones to ashes. For a mortal, even one sip is deadly, so the fact that you're still alive is more proof that you are a demigod." Chiron said, and he began to walk away, as if that settled it. "Oh, I'll send someone over to give you the tour shortly, enough time for you to get yourself together and such." Christl looked down at her hands, she didn't feel godly at all, she felt alone and scared; these people were letting her into their world without knowing anything about her or her accidents. She got out of the bed, and she saw an orange t-shirt, with the words Camp Half-Blood printed on the front of it, she put it on, considering next to it was the shirt she'd been wearing; tattered, with holes and burn marks all over it. She went outside and stretched her sleepy body, trying to wake herself up.

It was a sunny day, and the house was on a hill, she looked around, and she saw a rectangle of what looked like cabins to her left. Christl was beyond confused; she could see a lot of ancient Greek architecture: an open air pavilion, an amphitheater, a circular arena. Off to the other side was a thick forest, and at the apex of the hill was a singular pine tree, with what looked like a giant lizard curled around it. Then she saw someone running up towards her from the cabins, by the time they reached, she was wondering whether running was a good idea. Well whatever she had planned to do, she had missed her chance, because the person that came to show her around was huge kid, funnily enough, he had a tattoo of a rainbow on his bicep. She stared at the rainbow awkwardly for a few seconds, and then realized he could see she was staring at it. "Hello," he said, his voice rather pleasant and calm for such a big kid, "I'm Butch, and I'm supposed to give you the tour, come on." Christl followed him down towards the cabins, and he began explaining, "These are the cabins, there's one for each god, it used to be that only the Olympians had cabins, but after the war with the Titans, we made one for all the gods." Christl looked around and saw the most bizarre assortment of buildings she'd ever seen: Aside from the bronze numbers on each cabin, they look nothing alike; there was one that was painted blood red, one with plants dangling from it, on that look like the devil's favorite hangout. Near the cabins was a large park-like area, dotted with Greek statues, flower beds, and a few basketball courts. Butch took her to see the archery range, the lake, the stables, the amphitheater, the arena, and last but not least, the mess hall; which turned out to be an open-air pavilion surrounded by columns. Christl brightened up more and more throughout the tour, something about this place was filling her with a beautiful warmth. By the end of the tour she was joking around, completely relaxed. Something in her brain and in her gut told her she was home at last. Then the conch shell rang out calling everyone to the pavilion, and she saw people lining up by cabin, and with a start she realized she had no line to join, she didn't even know who her parents were.

"Uhh Butch..." she started, afraid this would cause a problem.

"Don't worry about it, you can line up with us for now." Butch said, realizing what she was talking about. "Come on, or we'll be late." He called, leading her over to his few brothers and sisters lining up to head to dinner.

As they walked over to the pavilion, Christl asked the one question that had been prominent in her mind, "Butch, if I'm supposed to be the child of a god, then which god?"

"To be honest, I don't know, the gods usually claim their children by the age of 13, so that they can be found, and so they know where to stay here at camp." Butch said, stroking his chin, "How old are you Christl?" he asked.

"Fifteen." She said, fully aware that she was putting herself out as a freak.

"Don't worry about it, your parent just probably forgot, as you can see, the gods have a lot of children. Whoever they are, they'll probably claim you now that you're here." Butch said, in his calming voice. Christl wasn't so sure. She'd been thrown from school to school, from town to town always trying to outrun her fate. She didn't know what to make of her "accidents" now, now that she was in a place so thoroughly filled with the supernatural. She hoped whoever her parent was would hurry up and explain what who she was. She realized with a start, that in her brooding they had reached the pavilion, and she sat down with Butch and the others.

"So Butch," Christl asked, eager to know, "Who is your godly parent?"

"Iris, goddess of rainbows." He said quickly. Christl smacked herself in the forehead. Duh, she thought, why else would he have that tattoo. They sat in silence as the food was brought out. After everyone had food on their plates, everyone lined up to throw some of their food into the fire at the center of the pavilion. And so, everyone proceeded to eat, the food looked amazing and tasted even better.

Then after dessert, a small, fat man with a leopard-pattern Hawaiian shirt stood up and sighed. "I suppose I should tell you all that we have a new camper today, Christl Waffle."

Christl looked up in indignation; no one had ever butchered her last name so badly. Chiron leaned in and whispered something to the man. "Er, Christl Walker," he corrected, "Hurray and all…" After a few more minutes of silence and eating, the camp headed towards the amphitheater to hang out around the campfire. There were smores, songs and lots of laughter, the worry left Christl almost immediately, and by the time everyone went back to their cabins, she was exhausted, and perfectly content. She flopped down on the bunk that she'd been given in the Hermes cabin (they said it was just until she was claimed). Too bad she could never guess how short peace could be.

In the next few days, Christl began to fall in with an everyday routine at camp. Throughout most of the day, she would rotate through outdoor activities, trying to find something she was good at. She wasn't terrible at racing, but she still got completely outrun by the instructor. Archery was a fiasco, to quote Will Solace from Apollo's Cabin, "When Christl's firing, it's safer to be where she's aiming." Wrestling went about as well every single time; the Ares kids were able to drop her to the mat in seconds. Sword-fighting wasn't her cup of tea either, but fighting with a weapon was at least better than getting dropped to the floor. Well, until she got dropped anyway, and there was a sword point at her throat. The only thing she ended up being good at was fighting with pole arms and spears, she seemed to understand what she had to do to use them properly, and even some of the Ares kids grunted that she was pretty good (after she'd leveled most of them). This routine continued for a few days, each day she got progressively better and better, until without having a blessing on them, not one of the Ares kids, could beat her spear-to-spear. At that point, only the Ares counselor Clarisse could beat Christl in a fight, and she didn't seem to take the idea that her cabin mates would lose to some new girl very well. So she took it upon herself to make up for that; she started beating Christl up at every chance she got, and Christl _loved_ the attention. In fact, it made her a regular at the sick cabin, she would have broken ribs, broken arms, broken legs, you name it. But it wasn't all bad; she got along well with Butch and his siblings, and didn't have any problems with the Stoll Brothers, as long as there was nothing in her pockets before she went to talk to them. She even enjoyed going to the forges, to talk to Nyssa or to help out with some of the smaller tasks.

Christl thought she had gotten through the worst of it all when she didn't have to practice with Clarisse anymore; the Ares kids were coming to the arena at a different time for the next couple of weeks. But the worst was yet to come. The next Monday, Chiron announced that there was going to be a capture the flag game that Friday, so Christl started asking around. Butch told her that "It's pretty much like normal capture the flag, but with weapons and armor."

Christl actually got more worried when he said that, "Uhh Butch, I don't exactly have a weapon, I've been borrowing them from other people."

Butch shrugged, "Then let's go to forge, you get along pretty well with the Hephaestus kids, they'll probably help you out." Then he started leading her over to the forge, and Christl smiled, flush with excitement. They were going to get her a weapon, something that was hers and hers alone.

When they reached the forge, Christl was surprised at how much work had been completed since she'd last been in here (two days ago). There were bronze weapons: spears, swords, maces, and axes; there were also small robots, hammers, and a pile of something that looked suspiciously like bombs littering the floor. They kept walking until the saw Nyssa, slamming her hammer down on something that was still red hot; it had probably just came out of the forge.

She turned when she heard them approach, "Oh hey Christl," she started happily, then she noticed Butch, "Wow, whatever it is, it must be important for you to have come with her Butch." She laughed, remarking on Butch's dislike of the intense temperatures within the forge. She dipped the object into a cooling bucket, but cursed quickly in Ancient Greek when it broke. "Ah, should've let it get a little warmer before trying to shape it." She mumbled to herself, completely forgetting Christl and Butch were there.

It wasn't until Butch interrupted with a quick "Uh, Nyssa…" that she looked up from her work.

"Oh, sorry, zoned out there." She apologized quickly, "So, what's up?"

"Well, capture the flag is tomorrow night, and Christl doesn't have a weapon." Butch said, getting straight to the point, as he started fiddling with his shirt; the heat was definitely starting to bother him.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do," Nyssa said, trying not to laugh at Butch, "it's ok big guy, we can handle this, go cool off." She laughed, and his face got even redder.

"Yeah yeah." he said, clearly glad to leave, but he stomped out none the less.

Christl tried not to crack up; she didn't like laughing at her friend's expense but Butch was always letting himself get teased by Nyssa. But it was hard not to, she was always easy to relax around, in fact, it was impossible to be cautious around her. "So Nyssa, can you help me out?" Christl asked, anxious for an answer.

"Of course, leave it to me!" she said, she pulled out a piece of blue paper and began sketching, "so, you wanna help me make your weapon?" she said, looking up with a mischievous look in her eye.

"Y-yes!" Christl stammered, shocked; usually only campers from Cabin 9 were allowed to actually work in the forge.

"Ok then; I'll go get the materials, then we'll design a weapon so good, it'll even send Clarisse running!" Nyssa said, winking as she got up. Christl sat down, trying to hold back a tidal wave of elation, she didn't know why, but this just felt like the right thing to do. She was finally loosening up, she was at a camp for her "kind" of people, she hadn't had an "accident" once since she'd been here, and she'd made two friends. She decided she couldn't wait till capture the flag.

…

The big day was here: capture the flag. After dinner, the whole camp seemed ablaze with excitement. Then the conch horn sounded through all the pre-game chatter, and everyone stood up. Then a great roar went up from the campers when the leading cabins of each team carried their banners into the pavilion. Malcom and two of his siblings from the Athena cabin ran into the pavilion carrying a gray banner with an owl and an olive tree painted on it; while from the other side, Clarisse and two of her larger siblings from Ares ran forward carrying a red banner, with a spear and boar's head painted on it.

"Wait," she asked Butch, "whose team am I on?"

"Well," Butch answered, yelling so she could hear him over the cheering campers, "Athena is working with Hermes; so you'll be with them, they're also allied with Iris, Hephaestus, Hecate, and a few other minor gods. Ares is allied with Dionysus, Demeter, Aphrodite, Apollo, and everyone else." With that, the teams grouped up, and looked at Chiron, as if expecting something.

As if on cue, Chiron hammered his hoof on the marble. "Heroes," he announced, "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line, so entire forest is fair game. The flag must be visible to the enemy team, and have no more than two guards. There is to be no killing or maiming, but all magical items are allowed." Chiron spread his hands, and the tables were covered in equipment: helmets, swords, and shields. The campers began putting on their armor and gathering their weapons. Butch helped Christl with her armor, while she picked out a helmet. She found a lighter one, and then she put on her helmet, which, like all of the helmets for her team, had a blue horsehair plume on the top. The Ares team had red plumes. Malcolm rallied his team forward, and so Christl charged with them, head to the north side of the forest. Once they were there, the set up the flags, and gave everyone orders. Christl and the Hermes cabin were supposed to be on the defensive, with the campers from the Hecate cabin. Iris, Hephaestus, and Athena were going to be on offense.

"Try not to die," Nyssa teased as she ran forward with Butch.

"I'll try." Christl said, as she got her weapon ready. The weapon had come out perfectly; the 7 foot shaft was celestial bronze, with tints of gold spread through it, and blade was jagged but refined, with a gap that had a snowflake shaped crystal in it. And at the other end was a weighted block, with purple feathers dangling off of it. To top it all off, the spear could change forms into a ring with a perfect blue snowflake on it. Christl smiled, she didn't think she could lose to anyone, not as long as she had this weapon; Nios she'd called it. Then she re-focused herself, and went to her assigned position; she was supposed to stand by the creek and watch for anyone trying to take the long way around to the flag. Then she saw a member of the Ares cabin charged a little bit to her left, and Christl went to go stop them, but flinched when she broke a twig and the Ares camper turned. Shit, she'd wanted to sneak up on him, now she had a fight on her hands.

The camper had a sword and shield, a far more versatile weapon combination than just having a spear. Either way, Christl charged forward before the camper could react, and she slashed at him with her spear, he rolled to the left and dodged. Immediately he thrust his sword forward, under her guard and Christl winced as she felt it pierce her leg. She smacked away the blade with the end of her spear, and looked in wonder as the point where the blade had touched his sword was beginning to freeze. She pressed her advantage; the crystallizing ice was slowly but surely adding weight to his blade, slowing down his strikes, and his reactions. He slashed; she blocked with the shaft of Nios, and then twisted her hands quickly, knocking the blade out of his hands. She pressed the blade point at his throat, and after an awkward little pause, began to walk him to the prison. They were almost there, but then she heard a great cry of joy coming from where the flag had been placed. "He was a decoy." Christl cursed out loud, and ran towards the sound; she did not like being made a fool of. She saw the entire remainder of the Ares cabin running back, surrounding the flag carrier, who was none other than Clarisse. Christl was aware of something egging her to charge, and as she got closer it got worse, until she couldn't fight it anymore. She gave a war cry and charged; she'd beaten all of them, except Clarisse, before, and Clarisse was busy with the flag, she could do this she thought. Then Clarisse did the smartest thing possible in that situation: she passed off the flag, and started to charge Christl with her spear in hand. Christl wanted to run away; Clarisse was scary enough normally, but now she was fully armored, and had an extremely menacing smile on her face.

Christl faltered; there was no way she could fight Clarisse, not in a fair fight anyway; Clarisse would destroy her. She looked around trying to think and almost didn't notice the spear barreling at her chest. She rolled to the left and gasped as Clarisse simply slashed downward and cut a nice gash on her shoulder. She tried to get up, but Clarisse was not giving her any openings, the daughter of Ares pushed her advantage; slashing, swinging, and hacking away, until Christl's armor was in tatters. Christl finally managed to back up, panting from all the effort she'd put into getting out of Clarisse's range.

"What's wrong punk?" Clarisse asked with venom in her voice; she started circling Christl with her spear in combat position. Christl thought about it, if she charged again, she'd most likely get skewered on the point of Clarisse's spear, or she could run, and be killed like a coward. Christl charged; she thrust out her spear, hoping to have caught Clarisse off-guard. Not even close. Clarisse stepped to the left and swung down, hoping to get another hit on Christl, but Christl was ready; she rolled to the left, dodging the swing, and brought up her spear and managed to get a slash across Clarisse's side. Christl smirked as the ice began spreading again, and tried to press her advantage but it didn't last very long: Clarisse simply broke off the ice with her spear, and spun it in her grip to block Christl's attack. Then Clarisse swung again, trying to finish this silly fight, but she hadn't noticed Christl's feint. Christl had already rolled behind Clarisse, she swung with the weighted end of her spear, hitting Clarisse in the head, and dazing her. Christl pressed hard now, and struck Clarisse one, two, three times on her helmet before Clarisse finally fell down. Christl dropped to the ground then, completely exhausted, and out of energy. She figured that the few remaining Ares campers wouldn't be able to return the flag when the rest of the defense was chasing them, so she relaxed. Then a blood-curtling howl ripped through the night and Christl groaned, and looked towards the creek. There she saw five dogs, with fur black as a nightmare glaring at her. Christl stood shakily, her legs weak from all the cuts she received from Clarisse, and raised her spear.

The demons roared and charged forward, and Christl stabbed forward killing one that had jumped towards her, but the stab had left her wide open, and one of the others bit her wrist and she dropped Nios. She fell to the ground as the dog looked at her, and she saw the killing intent in those hate-filled eyes. Then she felt anger building up inside; oh come on, she thought, I finally beat Clarisse and I'm supposed to be killed by a dog? The anger filled her with strength, like liquid iron, she felt it running through her blood. Then right as she began to push the dog off, which had begun to finish the job Clarisse had started on her armor, she had a headache so strong, it felt someone was splitting her skull. Oh no, she thought, I'd gone so long without one, not now! Then the cuts on her body heated up, and purple flame erupted from them, torching the hellhound that had been clawing at her armor, and then the flames snaked towards the remaining four hellhounds. The dogs ran, but it didn't matter how they twisted and turned, they couldn't outrun the fire. Christl watched in awed silence, this was ridiculous; first she beat Clarisse, then one of her "accidents" saved her? What was going on? Then she got up and saw that she wasn't the only one who was shocked; Chiron was standing there, and arrow he had clearly been intending to use now sitting limp and useless in his hand. The campers that had followed him gathered around her, and she saw the look that she had been given in school, the one that marked her as a freak.

She hung her head, sure they were about to kick her out, but then just as suddenly, all of the campers kneeled, and Chiron began, "It is determined. Doom-Bringer, Fate Driver. Hail Christl Walker, daughter of Moros, God of Doom."

Christl realized they were looking at something over her head so she looked up and saw the image of a roaring purple fire, with a severed and bloody human hand in the middle.

* * *

So Christl has been claimed...

Did anyone guess it?

Now onto the real plot next time...


	3. Chapter 3: The Quest

**Thanks to my one reviewer :D**

**Sorry for the delay, I had a busy friday, and I had a bit of writer's block **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, I WANT TO IMPROVE BUT I NEED YOUR HELP!**

******Disclaimer: I DONT OWN PJO OR HOO I AM NOT RICK RIORDAN.**

* * *

The next few days at camp were like going back in time. It was just like at every school Christl had ever attended, everything went just fine as long as she seemed normal, but one "accident" and that was it. Even here, a place where supernatural things happen everyday, people still were treating her differently after seeing one of her "accidents". The only people that seemed to be immune to the "ignore Christl" fever, were Nyssa and Butch. Christl stayed in her lonely cabin most of the time now, no point in going outside if everyone is going to either glare at you or run when you show up. Then she started getting notes on the front of her cabin, telling her to leave, and that the camp would be better off without her, or that she must be some sort of spy for Gaea. Butch came by and tried to cheer her up to no avail. Nyssa just got frustrated with Christl for letting this bother her, "Geez Christl, so what if a few people are treating you differently? Nothing's changed; me and Butch are still your friends. Come on, don't worry about these idiots, they'll come around, you just freaked them out a little."

Christl turned to look at Nyssa, tears in her eyes, "It's not just that Nyssa; I'm scared." She admitted, the emotions running free at last.

"Scared of what?" Nyssa asked, in a more gentle voice.

"Of myself; the last time anything like that happened, that last time I had an "accident", I killed someone; I can't control the "accidents", they just happen, and they'll usually destroy everything around me; people, buildings, nature, anything that crosses their path." Christl said, crying in earnest now, "I just don't want to hurt anybody. Maybe everyone's right, the camp would be better if I just left."

Nyssa slapped Christl hard in the face. Christl looked up in shock; she had never seen Nyssa lose control like this this. "The camp would better off without you? That's just selfish thinking." Nyssa began, shaking with fury, "Let's see, if you run away, it's not like anyone's gonna miss you or anything. It's not like Butch and I care at all. It's not like you'd just be proving all of these idiots right." She said spitting sarcasm. Then she lifted her hands, and Christl flinched as Nyssa pulled her into a hug. "Look you big idiot, no one really thinks of you like that, they're probably more scared of the hellhounds than you. C'mon, it's not like hellhounds bypass the boundaries of the camp everyday, and with the war with Gaea, everyone's on edge. And don't worry, when I find whoever put those notes on your door we'll get them back for this." Christl cried silent tears of relief; she'd been wrong, this wasn't like last time, this time, she had people on her side. Between Nyssa and Butch, Christl barely noticed the way the other campers were treating her, but it was still a nagging presence in the back of her mind. But it seemed Nyssa was right, soon enough the other campers, seeing no sign that Christl had changed, began become less wary of her. Her camp life was returning to normal at last; at least until she had the dream.

Christl dreamed she was in a deserted Camp Half-Blood, wandering around, looking for any signs of life. Then out of the dirt, a woman's form sprouted, with clothes that seemed to be made the dirt she had sprouted from. But Christl could never forget that face, the face that had appeared in the Catskill Mountains. "W-what do you want?" Christl stammered, not bothering to run, recalling the failure of her last attempt.

"Nothing, I'm here to check on my pawn, to make sure you understand what I will do if you don't serve me." She said casually, snapping her fingers. The landscape changed instantly, and the camp was in ruins, craters and fires littering the ground, cabins lying in piles of rubble, but it got worse whenChristl saw a pair of broken bodies lying in the pavilion, and she ran over, praying that it wasn't who she feared it was. She felt tears cascade down her face as she looks at the bloodied forms of Nyssa and Butch.

"Leave them out of this! Whatever problem you've got, it's with me right? Leave them and this camp alone!" Christl spat back, looking up from the horrible image.

"Oh no little one, they are part of the deal; just like this camp, just like Chris, just like Elizabeth, just like anything you hold dear! Soon, very soon, Christl Walker, you will be forced to make your choice; you will decide who lives, and who dies." The lady laughed, as if the entire Earth was her playground (which it pretty much was).

"Who are you?" Christl yelled in frustration, her thoughts reeling from the idea that she would decide everyone's fate, and that the lady seemed so sure that she could control Christl.

"You have already been told, by most of my children I am known as the Earth Mother. But that is none of your concern, your concern should be to decide where you will stand, either by me, the one who can return your old life, or the gods, who have ignored you for years, leaving you to fend for yourself. It should be a simple choice, no?" She asked politely as she sank back into the dirt.

Christl woke up with a start, quickly burying her face in her pillow, she started screaming. She hated it; she hated being the one that had lost everything, that had to cause herself pain. Most of all, she hated herself; she was so weak, that the Earth Mother, or Gaea, or whatever she was called, had her in a perfect vice. She went through the day as if the dream had never happened, and after a few hiccups with Nyssa, she had made sure no one else suspected something was wrong. She practiced at the arena, against the Apollo and Ares kids, she went canoeing and running, she learned Ancient Greek, just like a normal day.

Nothing happened until dinner, when Chiron announced that someone named Rachel Elizabeth Dare was coming to camp, and the campers started whispering nervously within themselves. Christl strained her ears, and picked up a few whispers, "Last time she came, she told us the Great Prophecy was happening, what do you think she'll tell us this time?" some kids from Demeter were saying. "Maybe something else is wrong, something we don't even know about…" whispered a few other kids from Apollo. All in all, by the time dinner was over, Christl was very worried for this "Rachel's" arrival.

Later that evening, Argus, the many-eyed security guard drove in in a large van, and a tall, slim girl with frizzy red hair, freckled face, deep green eyes stepped out of the van with Argus. That must be Rachel, Christl thought. Rachel walked calmly up to the table that Chiron was sitting at, aware that the eyes of every camper were on her, and whispered something into his ears. Chiron began whispering back at a frantic pace, something she had just said had definitely unsettled him. He then turned to the campers gathered around the campfire "Everyone, our Oracle of Delphi, Rachel Elizabeth Dare has some very important news for us."

Rachel began to speak, the words flying from her mouth at a mile a minute, "As you all know, the _Argo II_ left for Camp Jupiter a few weeks ago, carrying some of the demigods from the Great Prophecy, to begin their journey to Rome, and then Greece. However, ever since they left, I've been hearing voices, the same voices, always saying "_They're missing someone, they're missing the bow, the key to their success" _I did some research, and I think the bow I've been dreaming of is the bow the Hercules himself used to help the gods take down the giants the first time. As for the missing someone, they must not have the seventh demigod with them." The flames were a multitude of colors now, as the confusion spread like wildfire through the crowd.

"So who is the seventh demigod then?" someone yelled out, and there was a murmur of agreement. Clearly the fact that the seventh demigod was unknown was a serious problem.

"We don't know, but I think we can-" Rachel started but then all of a sudden her eyes glowed a ghastly green, while mist began swirling around in the clearing, enveloping everything, then she began speaking in a different voice, an ancient voice,

"_Three shall go west, to the land of the dead,_

_They shall find the bow buried in dread._

_Misfortune's daughter, only death can fix,_

_The Seventh revealed at the River Styx._"

Rachel collapsed, but Chiron was there and caught her. "I think it is obvious, we have been given a quest, and the only daughter of Moros must lead this quest. The line that spoke of misfortune's daughter could not have been much clearer." Chiron said sadly. Christl sat in silence while everyone turned to her, expecting her to do something. So she stood, and walked forward to where Chiron was waiting, "You may choose any two campers to accompany you on your quest. You must go and retrieve the bow, it will be essential in our fight against Gaea and her giants." Chiron continued.

"So you want me to charge to my death?" Christl asked after reaching the podium, poorly masking her anger, "The prophecy says I'll die."

"Do not dwell on the meaning of the prophecy; usually the meanings of each line don't make themselves clear until after the quest is completed." Chiron stated, attempting to make Christl feel better, but he couldn't keep the sadness out of his face. Christl was incredulous, after everything, they would just tell her to go die so that they could have a bow? She didn't care what anyone said, a suicide mission was a terrible idea.

"What's so important about this bow anyway?" Christl asked.

"Hercules' bow has been used in many terrible wars, it has been used in the first war with the giants, and the Trojan War, but it has always been on the side of the victors. It has the blessings of the Olympians, and will never run out of arrows. Each arrow is imbued with nearly god-level explosives at the tip, and they generate themselves as the user needs. The bow is the most powerful weapon a mortal may use, and is extremely effective against all of Gaea's forces. So yes, the bow is kind of a big deal." Chiron retorted with a hint of exasperation in his voice.

"Oh." Christl squeaked, "So um, how does this work? Do I just go? Or is there some ritual?"

"No, you simply need to pick the other people you're bringing along with you, and then prepare your things, the quest leaves in the morning." Chiron stated, as though this was a normal occurrence. Christl turned to the crowd, and her eyes immediately sought Butch and Nyssa.

They both answered before she could ask, "Of course we're coming." They said simultaneously. Christl blushed slightly, their willingness had been unexpected. But now, Christl realized that the Earth Mother was correct, she was barreling full speed towards whatever decision she had been talking about. Christl had no doubt that this decision would not boast well for her friends, but she just didn't know what to do. If Gaea, if the entire Earth, really was their enemy, what hope did they have? But Christl put on a brave face, as if she were looking forward to the quest and most likely, her death.

"We will return with the bow in time to help in the war preparations!" She yelled, to many cheers and a general outcry of happiness. Chiron announced that the quest should travel on an airplane, seeing as travelling on ground was clearly a bad idea. Then the camp broke, and everyone went to bed. Christl woke the next morning and packed her bag with just the necessities; a few changes of clothes, a few hundred mortal dollars, about 20 golden drachma, a Ziploc bag of ambrosia, and two canteens of nectar. Then she put Nios on her finger and headed out. It's time she thought, time to save the world.

* * *

So, we have a quest!

I told you the plot would fall into the Mark of Athena!

Christl is now leading a quest to find the bow (which is real by the way Hercules, or Heracles, whichever, did use the bow to kill the giants, and he then gave it to Philoctetes to use in the Torjan War.)

Sorry for terrible prophecy, im no poet x.x

Sorry if Nyssa was OOC x.x


	4. Chapter 4: Falling from the Sky

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, I WANT TO IMPROVE BUT I NEED YOUR HELP!**

**Little tired of not having reviews, i can see people are reading it, so please review**

******Disclaimer: I DONT OWN PJO OR HOO I AM NOT RICK RIORDAN.**

* * *

As Christl headed towards Thalia's tree, and consequently the borders of the camp, she was surprised to see that Nyssa and Butch were already waiting for her. Nyssa had packed her own bag of supplies, and a mysterious duffel bag. She was fiddling with some gears and wires absently when she heard Christl walking over; she looked up, smirked and said, "Oh, here comes our fearless leader, ready to lead us on this quest to save the world." Then she patted Christl on the back, and said in a quiet voice, so no one but her and Butch could hear, "Don't worry, the quest will go fine, and if any monster shows up, you can give us all a nice barbeque." She winked, and moved over to say something to Butch, who had nothing but his backpack and the sword that was attached to it.

He looked at Christl, and he raised one eyebrow, and asked, "Got a plan for this little quest?"

"W-well, I uh…." Christl stammered; she hadn't been expecting the sudden question.

But then he grinned, "So we're winging it; my favorite type of plan." He turned, and together, Christl in the lead, they headed to the Camp Half-Blood van parked near Thalia's tree. Christl was surprised when she saw Argus sitting in the driver's seat; she thought the wheel must be hurting the eyes on his palms. Stupid, she thought, smacking herself in the head, you need to focus on the quest, and not dying! Well, Christl thought, the not dying part might be impossible. All the while Christl was arguing with herself, Argus had driven them into New Jersey, and he was approaching the Newark Airport. "So far so good," Butch said, shifting himself into a more comfortable position, "From the looks of the it we'll be there in a few minutes." Christl knew he was happy because he loved anything that moved fast. It was of the traits he acquired from mother, but there was something even more to his smile. She couldn't put a finger to it, but there was a light in his eyes that she'd never seen before.

But there was little time to ponder this, as suddenly, chills flew up her back and the sky turned black; Christl had half a second to relay what her instincts were screaming. "Argus, turn left NOW!" she screamed, a half second too late. Then the world inverted. All three demigods tumbled forward as the car was rammed from the right and went flipping and tumbling along the highway, colliding with other vehicles. Thankfully, the van landed upright, and everyone was able to crawl out. Christl looked around her, everyone seemed ok, but she felt something warm trickling from her forehead and knew she had taken more damage than she thought. She stood up and looked into two familiar ugly faces: the Laistrygonians were back.

"Hello young demigods," the one on the left said, "Sorry about the car, but we need to capture the daughter of Moros, and you wouldn't slow down." The two smirked and moved forward, brimming with confidence. Christl discovered why as she tried to move; the earth was stuck to them, slowing them down to make them easy prey for the giants. Realizing that the giants were in a far better position than they were, everyone knew if something wasn't done, this quest would be over before it had really begun. Nyssa was the first to act, she whipped something out of her duffel bag so fast that no realized what it was until it slammed into the nearest giants leg, exploding on contact and turning him to dust.

Butch and Christl looked at Nyssa in shock, then they saw the staff, it was rather short, at least as staffs go, but at one end were a multitude of orbs dangling dangerously, inside the orbs were high grade explosives, probably mixed in with celestial bronze, and some even contained Greek fire. One of the orbs; presumably the one that had hit the giant was broken, but Nyssa swung the staff around like a crazy person, as if it was normal to be carrying enough explosives to take a hole out of a skyscraper "That's right you big idiot, you better back off, unless you like being scattered to the wind." she screamed at the shocked Laistrygonian.

The giant, while shocked for a second, regained his composure almost instantly. "That stick of yours is rather impressive, but I do have a simple advantage." He said, hefting a cannonball into his arms. Christl, who had been planning to face the giant, instead of saying something brave or courageous, more or less whimpered. She remembered those cannonballs. They hurt. "Do you yield?" the giant asked, clearly confident they would. But then Butch did something very unexpected. He took out his sword and held it in a stabbing position, the he closed his eyes and started moving slowly towards the giant, who laughed. "Foolish demigod, the Earth Mother's magic renders your charge useless, just give up." He chortled, laughing at Butch's attempt to fight. Then Butch closed his eyes in concentration, and he felt the distance between him and the giant bend around him, and he shot forward, until his blade rested perfectly in the giant's huge gut. The giant staggered in surprise, and even as he tried to hit Butch, he disintegrated, covering Butch in yellow monster dust. Christl had completely forgotten, when Butch concentrated, he could bend space around him, moving at unreal speeds. Everyone got up, and dusted themselves off, not bad for a first fight Nyssa thought. But Christl hung her head; all she'd been able to do was freeze up at the sight of those giants, and she was supposed to be the leader of the quest. She didn't say anything however; they needed to keep going, before any of Gaea's others minions could appear. They got into the terminal, and they got through the metal detectors, which shocked Christl, until Butch explained that celestial bronze didn't set off mortal metal detectors. They got on the plane after they passed through the rest of the checkpoints, and they grabbed a row of seats together. They talked in a normal manner, but Christl couldn't relax; every spot of turbulence felt like another one of Gaea's minions try to take them down. Christl, having grown up with her "accidents", many of which involved lightning, knew the feel of a storm, that rushing smell of ozone, the sparky feeling you get running through your hair; so when she felt the storm coming on the plane, she moved before she spoke, and got up, grabbing the duffel bag and backpacks. Butch and Nyssa looked up and began to ask her what was she doing, but before their question could be fully formed, the plane shook, then exploded as a massive lightning bolt cleaved it in half. The plane tilted, and they were thrown into the open air.

Christl screamed as she fell through the sky, bits of the plane falling with her. She looked nearby and saw Nyssa and Butch, both panicking as much as she was. In a flash, Christl remembered something she had learned on TV: If you are falling, make yourself as wide as possible; the wider you are, the slower you fall. Then Christl steeled her insides, she would not let her friends die, they had helped her so much, and they would not fail the quest like this. Christl changed the ring on her finger into Nios, and she swung it at the nearest piece of falling metal. The blade hooked, and the metal began to freeze, Christl pulled the now frozen metal towards herself and turned the metal until it was flat, so she was essentially wider, and her fall began slowing. She looked to Butch and Nyssa, and she reached out and grabbed Butch, who grabbed Nyssa, and they all made themselves as wide as possible, slowing their fall. They began gliding, but it wasn't enough, the ground was still coming up too fast. Christl screamed when she saw the tops of the buildings in an unknown city. Nyssa saw the city below, and thought how lovely it would be to end up as a splatter on a rooftop. But Butch wasn't thinking about any of that, he was sending up prayers to every god he could think of; they really could use some serious interference right now. Then, out of nowhere, the wind began flowing the wrong way, and their fall slowed so much, they practically floated to the ground in a nearby park.

Christl blinked as they landed softly in the grass, "Well that was unexpected."

Nyssa looked over to her, "Did you do that?" she asked, still shaking. Clearly the fall had been a traumatizing experience for her.

"Yea," Christl laughed quietly, "the daughter of the god of doom just saved our lives." They both looked to Butch, who was sitting there with a quizzical look on his face.

"Well," Butch finally began, "I did pray to a bunch of gods, but none of them should've really had much reason to save us. But I guess they still want us alive." Christl wasn't so sure; she didn't believe that any god or goddess would have done that for them. She could've sworn when the wind had started helping them, that she had seen horses (not pegasi, actual horses) and no god she knew of commanded horses and the sky. But she ignored it, it wasn't important. They all decided that they would camp out in the park, then get their bearings straight and figure out where they were. Christl's body felt like absolute mush, so when Butch offered to take the first watch, Christl just nodded and took out a sleeping bag. After a second or two of repositioning herself she passed out.

She dreamt that she had woken up in the park, except that once again, the dirt began to take form, and the familiar shape of Gaea came from the earth "_Hello there little pawn_," Gaea said, a sleepy happiness in her voice that hadn't been there last time, "_I hope you realize by now; I'm the one who saved you, I sent those air spirits to aid you, and I only had to do it because the foolish gods wished to strike you out of the sky_."

"Why would the gods try to strike us down? We're on a quest to save them! Stop trying to mess with my head." Christl countered.

"_Oh, for very petty reasons, I assure you_," Gaea laughed, and as she did the entire park shook, "_Zeus has no love for your father, ever since your father sided with the other gods during the Trojan War. You see, your father is like his sisters, the Fates, except a little more…proactive. He actively pushes men to their dooms, but when there is a large war, or something of the like, he pulls together most of his consciousness, and can control who will win, for the most part. He can do this for smaller things I suppose, but ever since the Trojan War, Zeus has your father kept out of Olympus, simply because he chose the other side and caused the Trojans to lose. But Zeus is aware he cannot fight you're father, because he would simply say that Zeus will lose. So Zeus took out his anger on you, and struck you down for being within his realm. It's all so funny!_"

"Shut up granny." Christl said, but her brain was processing too many things at the moment. Could Zeus really have tried to kill them? Did he really hate her dad that much?

"_Remember what the gods have done to you because of their simple little arguments when you make your choice, Christl Walker. Why should you defend those would kill you because of an argument amongst themselves? I have yet to try and kill you; I have even saved your life now." _Gaea whispered. _"I'll leave you to your quest for now foolish one; maybe by the time your choice arrives, you will see whose side is right_." Then she gave a mighty yawn, and slipped back into the earth.

* * *

So yea, the gliding thing is true and so is the thing about Moros, see you next time!


End file.
